The Misadventures of Parenting
by silentXpoetry
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha now have to deal with the next big milestone: Parenting.  Told in short, kind of drabbles.
1. Birth

**info* **If you haven't already read my profile, I'm having exam week this whole week before my Christmas Break; so I won't have time to post regular chapters of **Growing Love**.  
>To make up for that, I'm doing a new, short story in 'drabbles' just for this week because I feel guilty not at least posting something..<br>One chapter will be posted each day and the last will be posted this Friday. Immediately Saturday morning, I plan to leave and travel to my family's house and will be gone for the whole week; they host this big Christmas party for both sides of the family and I have to help with the cooking, which will take most of the week and a day of traveling for me. I should be back on Christmas Eve and will post a holiday chapter, so the next chapter after that will be posted a day or two after Christmas..

I hope all of you understand my situation and **Growing Love **will continue after the holiday mess, I promise :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of Parenting<strong>

**Birth**

"I'm about to leave for work Kagome!" InuYasha yelled from the kitchen. When he received no reply, he walked down the long hallway, briefcase in hand, to their bedroom. As he cornered the hall, a soft cry echoed through his ears. He sighed and walked into their bedroom; Kagome was sitting upright on the bed looking at the 8th pregnancy test.  
>"Negative?" He solemny asked. She just nodded her head and ran over to give him a hug, her cries becoming painstaking.<br>"Oh Kagome..I am so sorry. Do you want to try again?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and just shook her head. She was tired of trying over and over again.  
>"Well, I have to get to work or I'll be late. See you when I get home?"<br>"Mhmm."  
>"Okay. Love you." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. She heard the front door slam and quickly picked up the phone and dialed the OB-GYN office.<p>

"Is Dr. Sango in? Thanks." Kagome waited while the 'elevator' music played through the phone. Sango picked up from the other line and answered.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Sango! I need to see you real quick! Can you squeeze me in?"  
>"Well, I can in just about an hour. Why? What happened?"<br>"I think I might be finally pregnant but the test is still saying no. I just want to check with you one more time."  
>"Well, this is the most excited I've heard you in a while. Sure. Be here in an hour and I'll check you out. I've got to go now, the boss is looking at me.. Bye Kagome."<br>The phone cut off and Kagome smiled real big. InuYasha and her had been trying since their marriage about 9 months ago.  
>"This will be the day." Kagome said to herself. She slipped her clothes and shoes on and walked outside to the car.<p>

"Kagome!" Sango ran out and hugged Kagome," I feel like I never get to see as much as I want to. Come on back and let's see." She walked Kagome to the back and turned to the bathroom.  
>"Here is one of our pregnany tests." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the test Kagome had seen so many times,"just go do your business and I'll be right outside just in case."<br>"Ok. Thanks again Sango." Kagome took the test from Sango's hands and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Sango stood outside like she had promised and waited for something.  
>A few minutes later she heard Kagome scream and quickly opened the door.<br>"What happened!" She yelled.  
>"Sango..I'm pregnant. Finally!" She exclaimed.<br>"Oh Kagome! I am so happy for you and InuYasha!" She immediately gave way to Kagome and pulled her into her office to start scheduling prenatal appointments for Kagome.

Kagome had fixed a nice dinner that evening and even pulled out the nice, unused china her mother gave her as a wedding present. She prepared his favourite, Ramen, and decided to just put them in the fancy bowls.  
>"He'll know something is up..I barely fix ramen." She whispered under her breath. As she took the ramen up from the stove, she heard the front door open and smiled happily.<br>"Hello dearest!" InuYasha called. He sat his stuff down and walked into the dining room," Wow. What's with the fancy dishes..and ramen?" He walked to the table and sat down at his usual place while Kagome brought the ramen to the table. The rest of the dinner was quiet, which aggitated InuYasha to the extreme.  
>"So, what's with the fancy dinner?" he asked again and Kagome got up from the table and walked to the fridge, pulling out a small cake and carrying it to the table. InuYasha glanced at it and read.<br>"I am..." He stopped and looked up at Kagome with a wide grin on his face," Pregnant? Are you serious? Kagome!" He pulled his chair back and picked Kagome up, twirling her around and hugging her.  
>"I'm so excited! We're finally having a baby, InuYasha! I went to Sango and she already made out my schedule of appointments. She said she can't really do or check anything until the 8th week but she's excited too!" Kagome embraced InuYasha tightly, not wanting to let him go.<p>

* * *

><p>Months passed and Kagome was already in her 9th month. Practically any day now, she was going to have InuYasha's baby. She really wanted to keep the gender a secret until birth but InuYasha was reluctant. They were going to have a boy and InuYasha couldn't be more proud. He was worse than Kagome.<br>"What do you think of Ichirou? Or maybe InuYasha Jr." InuYasha looked through the baby name book so many times, the spine was coming apart.  
>"I still think it's bad that we haven't picked out a name yet.." Kagome switched to another position on the couch and leaned over to InuYasha.<br>"We just can't agree on a name..That's all.." He kept flipping through the pages and finally got out another baby name book, just for boys.  
>"And we aren't naming him InuYasha Jr., InuYasha." She sighed and switched position again.<br>"Kyou!" he yelled.  
>"Doesn't that mean apricot? I hate apricots.." She coldy said. She gave another sigh and felt a sharp pain," oooo.."<br>"What is it?"  
>"A contraction. It will go away in a second." She held her waist and breathed out.<br>"Okay. How about Shuichi?"  
>"Uh, InuYasha?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"This contraction isn't going away.."<br>"Are you sure? Oh my- Kagome!"  
>"What? Oh!" She felt something warm underneath her and looked down to find that her water had broken.<br>"Come on Kagome!" He threw the book down and helped her off the couch, grabbing the overnight bag.  
>"InuYasha!" She yelled. He finally just picked her up and ran to the car.<p>

They immediately admitted Kagome to a room to check her out. InuYasha kept pacing the floor back and forth.  
>"InuYasha." He turned and saw Sango come out of the room.<br>"What is it? Is she okay? Was it a false alarm? I thought baby wasn't due until next week.."  
>"Slow down, okay? The baby is turned sideways and she is going to have a c-section right now. They are in the process of transferring her to the operating room."<br>"WHAT?" He grabbed Sango's arm and shook her.  
>"It is normal, I assure you." She firmly said and walked back into the room. Kagome was soon rolled out of the room.<br>"InuYasha, I'm fine. I promise." She turned back around and continued down the hall. InuYasha ran after them, even though he really didn't want to see them rip her open.

"Your son is as healthy as a horse and Kagome is perfectly fine." Sango said to InuYasha. He just couldn't go inside so he stood outside and waited and waited.  
>"Can I see them?"<br>"Of course!" She grabbed his arm and jerked him inside," I'll leave you too alone."  
>"OKay." She winked at Kagome and closed the door behind her.<br>"Come here, InuYasha." Kagome smiled. He slowly walked forward and looked at the little creature she held in her hands.  
>"He looks just like you, Kagome. Except.." He pulled the cover off of the baby's head and laughed," he has my ears."<br>Kagome giggle and made a gesture for InuYasha to hold him.  
>"He is so quiet..Like you when you want to be." Kagome scoffed and smiled at his comment.<br>"Which is why I name him Yasushi. Ya, for short or Sushi..haha."  
>"Our little 'Sushi'." InuYasha hugged the little baby and Kagome. This amazing moment, they both wanted to last forever.<p> 


	2. 1st Year

**info*** Yeah, I hate making up names in stories (Yasushi really does mean quiet though). Don't hate. This is just a drabble.

* * *

><p><strong>The Misadventures of Parenting<strong>

**1st Year**

InuYasha bent down and sat Yasushi a few feet in front of him,"Come here Sushi! No! Over here to daddy!" He said in a baby voice.  
>"InuYasha! He will walk when he wants to." Kagome yelled from the laundry room. She was kind of getting frustrated at him. Everyday he would sit the boy in front of him and try to get Yasushi to come to him.<br>"Kagome! Is this supposed to happen?" She heard from the living room. She sighed and turned the knob on the dryer.  
>"Coming!" She yelled. Kagome walked out of the room and gasped," InuYasha! How did he-He's clinging onto the couch! Go! Go get the camera!"<br>"Okay! Sheesh.." He ran to the hall closet and pulled out the camera that Sesshomaru was so nice to give him.  
>"Hold on Kagome! I'm coming!" He ran back into the living room and dropped the camera on the wooden floors.<br>"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled and turned around to help pick up the parts.  
>Meanwhile, Yasushi thought it would nice to let go of the couch and help Mom and Dad. He freaked for a second when he stood on his own but gradually walked at his slow, little pace.<br>"Hep." He muttered and sat back down on his bottom. Kagome and InuYasha both looked at him.  
>"Did he just try to say 'help'?" Kagome asked, looking up at InuYasha.<br>"I thought he said 'hep' but whatever you think.." InuYasha picked up the last piece and put it on the couch beside Sushi. The baby pulled himself up on the couch and picked up the lens to the camera,"Hep!" He tried to fit it into the camera but immediately sat back down on his bottom.  
>"Can we count that as his first word?" InuYasha asked and took the lens from him.<br>"I think we can! Oh InuYasha! His first word! Now I just wished he would walk.."  
>Sushi looked up at both parents and giggled.<p> 


	3. 2nd Year

**The Misadventures of Parenting**

**2nd Year**

"I don't think it looks odd.." InuYasha said and tilted his head left.  
>"You are the father..It's not to you. Here, take it off of him. I'll be back." Kagome rushed down the hallway and came back with another outfit in her hand.<br>"No." Sushi bluntly said.  
>"You don't like this one? But you picked it out with me." Kagome smiled.<br>"No! I like daddy's!" InuYasha smirked at Kagome.  
>"But I thought you liked the Transformers." Kagome said again.<br>"Daddy likes swords. I like swords!" Yasushi laughed and pointed to the Power Rangers outfit InuYasha held in his hand.  
>"InuYasha! I thought we agreed not to talk about your swords and to keep that door shut." Kagome snatched the outfit away and tapped her foot.<br>"He was curious the other day while you were at work!" InuYasha looked away and put his ears down,"he asked why I had swords around the room.."  
>"No I didn't." Sushi bluntly said again.<br>"Hmph!" Kagome walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
>"Oooo you made mommy mad." He said and put his hand to his mouth.<br>"No, you made mommy mad." InuYasha pointed his finger at Yasushi but he just shook his head.  
>"I didn't!"<br>"Did to! Now I have to go make it up to her..Thanks a lot Sushi.." InuYasha sighed.  
>"Welcome!" He just smiled and walked over to his big dumpster truck. InuYasha walked out of the room and into the kitchen.<br>"Don't come closer, Taisho InuYasha." Kagome turned around with a knife in her hand.  
>"Whoah!" InuYasha backed up until he reached the wooden floors of the dining room.<br>"I told you to keep that door locked at all costs. I don't want him trying to take a sword down and it hurt him."  
>"Miroku was over here, wanting to see the new one I got, and I must have forgotten to close it. I found him in the room, gazing at all of them." His ears went down again and he slowly shuffled across the tile to her.<br>"You're lucky he didn't try to take one down or climb unto something. InuYasha, you've got to be more resposible than that.." She turned back around and continued chopping her vegetables.  
>"I know. I'm sorry?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled into her neck.<br>"Just be careful next time."  
>"Okay. I will." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.<br>Yashushi had managed to open the door the 'Sword Room', as InuYasha calls it, and also managed to get a sword, that had fluff around the hilt, down from the lowest shelf. He was so proud of himself and ran into the kitchen.  
>"Mommy! Daddy! Sword!" He yelled in excitement. Both parents quickly turned around and gasped.<p> 


	4. 3rd Year

**The Misadventures of Parenting**

**3rd Year**

"I'll drop him off today, Kagome. Stay home and get better." InuYasha picked up Sushi and buckled him in the car seat.  
>"Are you sure? Because *cough* you'll be late for work." Kagome blew her nose and waved at Yasushi.<br>"Uh, no. The boss will understand." He opened his door and sat down.  
>"I really wanted to be there on his first day of preschool. Stupid weather.."<br>"He'll be fine. I love you." He reached up and kissed Kagome before slamming the door and starting the car.  
>"Be safe!" She yelled as he drove away.<p>

"Mommy gets too worried sometimes.." Inuyasha said.  
>"She just loves us." Yasushi said back. He grasped his little backpack and held it tight. He really wanted his mother but he knew she wasn't feeling good.<br>"Hey sport, how do you feel about going and meeting other people? Especially girls.." InuYasha teased and turned into the parking lot.  
>"Mommy said girls are gross, daddy."<br>"No they aren't! I married one!" He exclaimed.  
>"She is a woman, daddy. They are different."<br>"Whatever you say." He unlocked the door and helped Yasushi out of the car.  
>"And here is your backpack, Master Sushi." InuYasha bowed while handing Sushi the small, Power Rangers backpack.<br>"Thank you." He smiled and ran to the door.  
>"Well hello little guy." An old, fragile woman said to him," where is your parent?"<br>"Over there." He pointed to InuYasha, who had his dress jacket caught in the car door.  
>"Oh." She hurried over there and InuYasha signed in with her.<br>"Have a great day, Sushi!" He yelled, getting in the car.

Yasushi walked into a room that was full of other kids about his age. A little fox demon came trotting towards him at full blast.  
>"Hello. My name is Shippou! You are?" He asked.<br>"Yasushi." Sushi shyly said and hung his backpack on a hook.  
>"Hello Sushi! Want to play with me and Kanna?" He pointed to a very pale girl that was standing in a corner, waiting for Shippou to return.<br>"Sure. What are you playing?"  
>"Wedding! We are deciding what to be. You be the groom!" He exclaimed and took Sushi by the hand, draggin him to the other side of the room.<p>

Kagome slowly got up and answered the phone.  
>"InuYasha?"<br>"Hey! I can't pick up Yasushi because I was late getting to work."  
>"That's fine. I'll just put clothes on and go. Love you."<br>"Love you too."  
>Kagome hung the phone up and and got off the couch. She took a deep breath and very slowly put her clothes on, coughing at every breath.<br>She reached the daycare and opened the fron door, Yasushi standing there with open arms.  
>"Mommy!" He ran to her and hugged her.<br>"Hey pumpkin. Let me sign you out." She signed her name next to his and walked out.  
>"Did you make any friends?"<br>"Yes! Shippou. He's a fox demon."  
>"How nice! You have something in common. Anyone else happen today?"<br>"No, except I'm married."


	5. 4th Year

**The Misadventures of Parenting**

**4th Year**

"Come here little love bug!" Kagome picked Yasushi up and twirled him around. It was her day off and she was going to spend it with him. It had seemed like forever since they had "Mommy and Me" time; InuYasha was usually the one to spend so much time him. She was so excited!  
>"So, where do you want to go today? Anywhere you want, we'll go!"<br>"Hmm.." Sushi thought about it for a second before an idea popped in his head," LEGOLAND!"  
>"Lego Land? Isn't that in the U.S? Honey, we can't fly away and leave daddy here."<br>"But you said wherever I want to go.."  
>"I know but that is almost 10,000 miles away from here. Maybe next summer we can vacation and go there."<br>"But-" He teared up and poked his lip at Kagome, making her almost want to cry.  
>"I'm sorry we can't go there but is there anywhere else?"<br>"Not really.."  
>"Aw..Well, how about I take you to get ice cream? And then we'll go to the park with your friend and 'wife'." She smiled.<br>"Okay.." He hopped down from the couch and went to put his 'play clothes' on. Kagome's heart broke. It was almost Winter and she was pretty sure Legoland closed during this time. Yasushi came back down the hall, dragging his coat on the floor.  
>"Let's go." She put his jacket on and grasped his hand, walking out the door and to the car.<p>

"Your ice cream good?" Kagome asked, wiping a little from his mouth.  
>"Yes! I love chocolate with sprinkles." He smiled really wide, practically forgetting the whole Legoland incident.<br>"Good! I'm glad you do. I see your friends playing on the jungle gym." Sh epointed over to the kids part of the park and watched his face lighten up with excitement.  
>"Will you be okay?"<br>"Yes! Go ahead, Sushi! Finish your ice cream though."  
>"Okay!" he took the finally bite of the cone and wiped his mouth before running over to Shippou and Kanna.<br>"Oh InuYasha. Wish you were off today too.." She said to herself and finished off her ice cream. She walked over to the park bench and sat down, watching Yasushi play with his little friends. Kagome was glad he had people to socialize with but she missed being only with him.  
>"They grow up too fast, Kagome." A voice behind her said. She quickly turned around and laughed.<br>"I thought Sesshomaru was making you work all day, no lunch."  
>"Nah. He let me take an hour. I wouldn;t stop rambling on about Yasushi and you. He got tired of it." He chuckled and walked around to sit beside her.<br>"Just a year ago he thought we were his world.."  
>"Yeah but you know?"<br>"What?"  
>"I kind of want another one.." He put his arm around her and kissed her.<br>"You know, I guess we could try..Though I'm scared we will go through that whole process again."  
>"No. I don't think we will." He waved to Yasushi when he saw him," I really don't."<p> 


	6. FOR THE READERS

**So, no more of this story. I'm leaving early tomorrow and have been packing all day. Hope you enjoyed this little short :)**

**and I have news (if you haven't read my profile).**

**I'm canceling "Growing Love" and starting a new one after Christmas Break.**

**I just can't make a story plot out of it; it sounded better in my head.**

**Hope you all understand.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**silentXpoetry**


End file.
